1. Field
The present disclosure relates to compositions and kits for monitoring vesicles, and methods for monitoring vesicles using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In vivo microvesicles are small membranous vesicles that exist in or are secreted from various cell types. Microvesicles secreted from cells include: (i) exosomes, which are membranous vesicles that originate from phagocytic cells and have a diameter of 30 to 100 nm; (ii) ectosomes (also called shedding microvesicles (SMVs)), which are membranous vesicles that are released from the plasma membrane and have a diameter of 50 to 1000 nm; and (iii) apoptotic blebs, which are vesicles that are secreted from dying cells and have a diameter of 50 to 5000 nm.
Electron microscopy has confirmed that exosomes do not separate directly from the plasma membrane, but originate in particular intracellular regions called multivesicular bodies (MVBs). Multivesicular bodies fuse with the plasma membrane of cells and are then released from the cells as exosomes. Exosomes are released from a plurality of cell types under normal and/or pathologic states. Although the molecular mechanisms of exosomes are unknown, it is known that, in addition to red blood cells, various kinds of immune cells, such as B-lymphocyte, T-lymphocyte, dendritic cells, blood platelets, and macrophage, and tumor cells, produce and secrete exosomes. In vivo microvesicles, such as exosomes, may contain microRNA (miRNA), which may be used as a marker in molecular diagnosis, such as early diagnosis of cancer.
Experimental bias may be introduced during the collection, handling, storage, or analysis of microvesicle samples. For example, in centrifugation, graduations may become mixed, or microvesicle sample loss or contamination may occur when removing supernatant. In immune capture, yield rates may vary. In filtration, the quantity and quality of filtrate may vary based on the viscosity of microvesicle samples.
Therefore, there is a need for improved compositions and methods for monitoring vesicles, processes using vesicles, and the quality of vesicle samples.